Ryota Suzui
Ryota Suzui is one of the protagonists from Kakegurui and a classmate of Yumeko Jabami and Mary Saotome at Hyakkaou Private Academy. He is a former pet of Mary after losing to her in a gambling match and owing to her a debt, his debt was repaid after Yumeko gave him money as thanks. Design Ryota is a male character of average height with short brown messy hair that reaches his neck. He has a pale skin and wears the Hyakkaou Private Academy issue uniform that consists of a red blazer with black trim that lines the cuffs and collar and has gold buttons for decoration. He wears a white button-up shirt underneath with the top unbuttoned and a black tie. As well as a pair of gray-black colored school jeans with and brown loafers. Personality Ryota is a kind and friendly person, although not necessarily outspoken, he isn't reserved either. Although he is academically competent his gambling skills are low. He becomes the first and subsequently the closest ally of Yumeko, showing her the ropes in the school a kindness she returns by freeing him of his pet status. Despite the mistreatment given to him by Mary, he holds no grudge against her and is on friendly terms with her. After being freed, he is seen constantly near Yumeko, looking out for her wellbeing and to provide his advice and constantly warn her of the dangers she puts herself in, often serving as the voice of reason and common sense within the group, although his words fall on deaf ears as Yumeko puts herself at risk regardless. When she became a pet herself, he wanted to give her some money so she could recover, something she politely declined. As the series progresses he becomes increasingly more accustomed to Yumeko's habits and tries to support her to the best of his ability, more resigned to the idea that she will gamble anyway although still trying to make sure she doesn't hurt herself. He eventually develops feelings for Yumeko being particularly attracted in the way she can overcome any situation and the contrast of her gambling insanity with her graceful mannerisms. Yumeko's influence is awakening in him a greater thrill for gambling, and rising expectations out of her. In the anime's final episode it is hinted that this attraction to Yumeko is creating in him a genuine gambling impulse. During this time he defies the setup prepared by Kirari Momobami in favour of gambling in his own terms, greatly exciting Yumeko. As he makes his move his eyes display an outburst of excitement very similar to that of Yumeko. He does, however, return back to normal and is left exhausted, basically returning to his more normal behaviour although now seems resigned to the fact that Yumeko will remain a "compulsive gambler". Profile Kakegurui - Compulsive Gambler Ryota is seen losing in a game of Poker against Mary Saotome and lost his social status and became indebted to her, as well as becoming her personal pet in the process and as a punishment is treated as a slave by his schoolmates. When Yumeko transfers to the academy, he shows her around explains to her what the school is known for, it's tradition of gambling after classes. However, this makes Yumeko more interested in the school. After Yumeko wins a game of "Voting Rock-Paper-Scissors" against Saotome, he goes after her when she exits the classroom and tells her that he considers dropping out of school due to his diminished social status and his inability to pay off his debt to Saotome. Yumeko gives him 5 million yen as thanks in order for his to repay his debt. Etymology The kanji used in Ryota's surname stands for "small bell" or buzzer" （鈴） and "well" or "town/community"（井）. His first name utilizes the kanji for "refreshing" （涼）and "plump" or "thick"　（太） Category:Male characters